


No Worries, Mate!

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.</p>
<p>Prompt word: Dinkum ((Of an article or person) genuine, honest, true)</p>
<p>If you’re familiar with the word (i.e. generally if you’re an Aussie, Kiwi or a Brit) then you’ll know there was only one way for me to use it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Worries, Mate!

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Dinkum ((Of an article or person) genuine, honest, true)
> 
> If you’re familiar with the word (i.e. generally if you’re an Aussie, Kiwi or a Brit) then you’ll know there was only one way for me to use it!

Danny arrived as Steve was handing the witness his business card, “Give me a call if you think of anything else.”  
  
“I will, cheers mate.” he said, tucking it into his shorts before running towards the water.  
  
“Surfers!” Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes, “it’s like they’ve never seen the ocean before!”  
  
Steve crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously matching his partner’s posture, “He said the waves are different here from back home, it’s a new experience for him. Don’t be such a buzzkill, Danno.”  
  
“Back home?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s on vacation from Australia,” he raised both hands into air quotes, “a _fair dinkum_ bloke!” Steve smirked, pleased with his use of the lingo.  
  
Danny’s hands started to flail even before his mouth opened,“I’m sorry, what the _hell_ was that? Was that supposed to be an _Australian_ accent? Do you even _hear_ yourself?”  
  
“What do you mean, _supposed to be_? Steve asked, defensively, his own hands in motion, “Danno, that was a perfectly accurate representation of - ”  
  
He was cut off by what he could tell was going to be a Danny Williams rant of epic proportions.  
  
Just another day at the office, then.  
  
~ * ~ FIN ~  *  ~  



End file.
